Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by wonderwaller
Summary: a Troypay, oneshot, songfic...i think its nice


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and the song is Jesse McCartney's

Author's Note: This is a Troypay one-shot songfic which will hopefully get my creative juices flowing so I can wrap up About Me and You, and put some words to my latest story idea. Oh and its slight AU.

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets_

Our parents were high school buddies, we were about 5 when her family moved back to New Mexico, I'll never forget the day I met the Evans. You were wearing a pink dress and my mom made me wear a button up blue shirt with khakis. She made me promise to be on my best behavior, and that I should include you even if you were a girl, that I should play with Ryan and you equally. She said that it was my responsibility to look out for you because you were new in town and didn't know anyone but your brother. Who would have guessed how seriously I ended up taking that sentiment.

_  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed_

We quickly became best friends, even though you were-- are, sorry, even though you are a girl. We were a package deal and everyone knew it. Our parents loved that their children were becoming as close as they once were, so they didn't even bat an eye when you would sleep over here. We were like family, but lately my feelings for you have shifted. I can't pinpoint the exact second it happened but sometime within the past 6 months I've notice how beautiful you are. I mean I always knew that my best friend was good looking, how could I not? I've spent a large portion of the past 12 years chasing off guys who would constantly ask for your number. But I never knew that you were breathtakingly, weak at the knees, heart stopping, drop dead gorgeous. Not that that's why I like you, that's merely a bonus. People don't know about the hugeness of your heart or the brilliance of your mind. You can do anything you put your mind to. I smile recalling the first time I realized that……

**Flashback**

"Troy why are you sad?" a 10 year old Sharpay asks her best friend.

"None of the guys are around so I have no one to play basketball with", a deflated Troy says as he sits on his basketball, "our championship game is in a week and I need to practice Sharpay".

"I'll play with you, I mean I'm not good, but I know how big this game is for you", Sharpay shrugs.

"OK, let's go"

**End Flashback**

You spent the whole day playing with me although we both knew that you hated basketball. You chased me around and refused to give up until you felt that I was tired enough. Maybe that's when I started to fall for you?

_  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

An elbow to my side thrusts me from my thoughts.

"Whatever her name is, she really must be something special", you grin at me.

Tonight was a night like most others. A sleepover with my best friend, it's the 12th time in a row that you won out in picking the movie that we watch. Another chick flick/musical, you're becoming suspicious as to why you're going on quite the winning streak, but can you blame me? I'm a sucker for your pouty lips and droopy eyes.

"Troyyyyyyyyyyyy, pay attention to me", you whimper at my side. I stand up and throw you over my shoulders, "Pay attention to me Troyyy", I repeat in my annoying girl voice. "Hey I do not sound like that", you squeak while attempting to give me a wedgie. "Oh, no you don't" I scream and throw you back on the bed trying to prevent my boxers from being pulled up to my teeth. "Ahhh" you scream, and pull me down with you causing me to fall directly on top of you.__

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Gosh I could kiss you so easily right now, all I would have to do is lower my head 1—2 inches tops. "Troy, what's with you tonight?" you ask from beneath me, "Sorry", I exhale as I roll off of you, "Practice was intense today." "Oh no, its not" you smile, "it just seems like something's on your mind, want to talk about it?" Want to talk about it? Of course I want to talk about it; of course I want to kiss you with everything I have and tell you that I love you. "Shar, thanks for caring but seriously practice just sucked today." I lied. You look at me suspiciously but decide not to pry. "I don't want to start the movie quite yet….hey! I got an idea!" you exclaim bouncing on my bed. "Alright Tigger, I'll bite, what's your brilliant idea?" I laugh watching you act like you did when we were 8. "Let's play basketball, just like we used to when we were little. Come on Troy I know you, if your practice really sucked that bad you won't be able to sleep until you are at peace with the court" you reply in your best Zen-like voice. "Sure, best friend let me throw some sneakers on". "Mind if I borrow some clothes I can't exactly play like this?" you question while pointing to the skirt ensemble you're wearing. "Of course you know where it all is, meet me down stairs when you're done".

5 minutes later you come down in a pair of my red shorts that have my number on the thigh with a white tee-shirt on that says Bolton across the back, you found the pair of sneakers you keep in my closet for occasions such as these and threw on my white and red tube socks to complete your outfit. "Guess this makes me your groupie huh?" you grin as you spin around to show me your outfit. "Oh Tigger, you are merely pointing out the obvious, that must be the only shirt I have left that has my name on it, by the way the socks make the outfit" I wink, and its true every basketball shirt I have ever gotten has quickly become property of Sharpay Evans, you wear them to all my games, not that I mind of course. "Pretty much, and it won't be yours for long"__

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line

We shoot around, well I shoot around for a little bit until---"alright I have a proposition for you, a game of 1 on 1 you versus me Bolton" you smirk as you take the ball from my hands. "Sure, you have to get to 5 and I have to get to 20, everything's worth 1", that should be fair I think to myself. "Alright, BUT if I win you have to honestly tell me what is on your mind." you state.

"And if I win?"

"You get the pleasure of sleeping next to me"

"Hmm no, that doesn't sound quite right to me" Although it did, but I couldn't let that one go, then you would surely know something was up.

"Fineeee" you pout, "I'll give you one of my world famous backrubs"

"Now that's more like it"

_  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

I sit down and watch you as you "properly warm-up and stretch". This is the Sharpay I wish everyone could see. This is the Sharpay I love. Crap, what am I supposed to do, I always let her win at these things, but if I let her win I'll have to tell her that I love her. But maybe telling her won't be so bad, she seems to like spending time with me as much as I love spending time with her. Maybe? Damn, she looks good in my stuff. That's how beautiful she is, I'm speechless and she's wearing clothes a million times too big for her. Wow she really has a nice----"stop staring at my ass Bolton and let's play", you caught me and I blush.__

Why don't you kiss her   
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

I play along with you, and let you score 3 baskets before I go to work. Woah, ok 4 to 15, I guess I let that one slip. Alls going well and I have it up to 4 – 18 when "Troy can you see my bra through this shirt?" you question me with perplexed eyes. I'm a teenage boy, could you blame me for looking? I stand up so I can properly answer your question when, "Swoosh, oh Troy I can't believe you fell for that", I'm standing dumbfounded in the middle of my court while you dance around me, "I beat Troy Bolton, I beat Troy Bolton, wow now you get to tell me what is up AND give me a backrub".

"A backrub? That wasn't in the deal", I squeak, "How about I give you a back rub and you drop the questioning?"

You're deep in thought this might just, "Not a chance, can the champion/ most beautifulest woman EVER get a piggy back ride up to our room?"

"My room" I correct you as you jump on my back

"Who are you kidding", you whisper in my ear as you make me stop by the fridge to grab some chocolate covered strawberries my mom picked up because she knew you would be here.__

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

You go into my bathroom to change into you PJs and I am panicking. How am I going to handle this? I can't lie, you will see through it in a second. I throw on my pajama pants and look in the mirror; maybe telling her won't be so bad. Maybe I mean I'm a good looking guy I reason as I take off the shirt I was just practicing in. And I mean I'm nice, I think while putting some deodorant and AXE on.

"Wow, not wearing a shirt to bed tonight Mr. Bolton, who are you trying to impress?"

"No one", I stumble, "I'm still just a little hot from our game".

"Alright, enough with the small talk, come here and tell me what's up. And don't even bother lying to me T. Bolton, cause I've known you forever and I will totally be able to tell"

"Ok", I say as I inhale, "There's this girl…"__

Why don't you kiss her   
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside  


"Troy, gosh that's a non issue, a girl would have to be crazy not to like you. All you have to do is make sure she knows, and if for some unfathomable reason she doesn't feel the same way, I'll beat her up"

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Why don't you kiss her?" you reply.

"Seriously? Just grab her and kiss her? A girl would respond to that?" I question as I move closer to you on the bed.

"You don't grab her Troy, goodness I know that your mom taught you better than that. Here's what you do, let's practice. Look me in the eyes"-------"Sharpay this really isn't a good ide--" "I said look me in the eyes Bolton". I oblige, because well, you scare me.

"Ok so where were we, that's right", you say as you position yourself so you are sitting Indian style across from me on my bed, "you look her in the eyes and lead forward" I follow your lead and lead my body towards yours, I close my eyes and you stop, but I keep going until...**Umpf**. For the second time tonight I've landed on top of you. "Yea, uh I guess I should have explained what I meant by practicing", you giggle beneath me. Its now or never, its just inches, its just Sharpay, it's just your best friend you can do it.

"What are you doing?" you ask as I guide my lips to yours.

I stop millimeters away from your lips, look you in the eyes and reply, "kissing the girl".

_  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._


End file.
